


Got7 + BTS Requests

by kimsjiaer



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi, dub-con, etc - Freeform, hella ships and i was NOT finna write them all lmao, just a book for requesting, ummm-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsjiaer/pseuds/kimsjiaer
Summary: a book to store requests! i’ve just started today, and i’m eager to begin writing!
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM/ Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	Got7 + BTS Requests

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time ever posting something on AO3, and i’m eager to begin writing!!

hello there! i’m kimsjiaer, and this is my first time writing on ao3! i’ve started this post because i needed ideas on what to write first, and i knew that the lovely people of ao3 could drop some of their ideas / requests! 

i don’t mind writing the following: dub-con, omorashi, boy!pussy, somnophillia, drugging, etc. 

i won’t write: incest, scat, things w/ feet, dom!youngjae, dom!namjoon, or gotbangtan crossover ships.

i hope these are not a problem! please, request away!!


End file.
